The Duke's
The Duke's Founded: February 8th, 2009 Arena: The Castle (Calgary, AB, Canada) Level 1 Owner: Vysonic GM(s): Ryan Aslan Team Statistics Regular Season Record: W-L 403-389 Playoff Record: W-L 25-20 Medallion: W-L 5-5 Shinny Record: W-L 156-229 Team Awards Trophys: League S1-Finalist Trophy S2-Metro Cup S6-Dominance Trophy S8-Dominance Trophy-Finalist Trophy S9-Dominance Trophy The Duke's are a level 3 hockey team in the Metropolis Hockey Organization. They are based out of Calgary,Alberta. Home games are played at The Castle. 'About' The Dukes are a level 3 team, managed by GM Vysonic. They have been on MetroHo since February 8th, 2009. 'Here is their season by season history. February 8th- March 1st 2009 (Season 1) This was the Dukes inagural season, they finished 5th overall. Their top scorer and assistant captain was Henrik Quarntstrom, born in Kristianstad,Sweden had 25 goals and 47 assists. Finishing 5th in the league. Mitchell Kranz and Jason Gauntt finished 14th and 21st respectively. Defenseman Rodney Byron won the lone award (Quarterback Jacket 3rd degree) with 9 goals and 33 assists. Defenseive partner Cory Widdows finished 4th in defensive scoring, with 8 goals and 32 assists ( 2 points behind Byron). In the playoffs the Dukes finished 1 win short of the Metro Cup, this time captain Rodney Byron and Cory Widdows led the team 6 points each. They lost to rival the Chigago Blackhawks 2-1 in the finals March 12-April 2nd 2009 (Season 2) After a 11 day off season, the Dukes came back rested and more energized to make up for the Finalist Trophy last season. Henrik Quarnstrom once again led the Dukes with 19 goals and 66 points. Rodney Byron,Jason Gauntt, and Cory Widdows finished 23rd,26th and 29th respectively. Goalie Al Pavlovich was picked off of the UFA market, he was the teams mvp that season. Winning the playoff MVP award with and outstanding 1.94 GAA. Once again they made it the finals, after going down 1-0 in the series against the Black Jesus HC, sniper Bradley Schweiger scored 4 goals in game 2 to send it to a 3rd game. Only Dukes former sniper Jack Palafox has tied that record for most goals in a game. In game 3 Al Pavlovich stood on his head and led the team to a 2-0 shutout. Captain Rodney Byron said afterwards while holding the Metro Cup "It feels so good to fill the void after losing to the Chigago Blackhawks last season. Pavvy kept us in, and Schwezger did amazing. And Quarny did good in playmaking, so did Black Widow, it was a team effort." April 15th-May 6th 2009 (Season 3) After being promoted to level 2, Dukes manager wanted to really see what this team was of. The team joined a level 2 league, unfortunately it seemed it was the wrong decision, it also seemed that former Captain Rodney Byron was missed, his explosive offense, and amazing defense and great leadership was missed too. Henrik Quarnstrom was given the C to wear during the season, He finished 18th in the league with 14 goals and 57 points. Sniper Nick Camtrabone led the team with 28 goals, but it wasn't enough. Rumours spread that Cory Widdows had been complaining to Head Coach Matthew Mocco about the teams defense depending on him too much. Al Pavlovich also didn't show up, witha 2.34 GAA. Backup Maria Madding had another dismal season, with a 4.92 GAA. Henrik Quarnstrom had this to say "Our team didnt play this season, I think it was the wrong decision to join this league." He then stormed off. GM Vysonic commented on this " I don't blame him, it was the wrong decision. We rely heavily on him for offense. He's only 23." May 15th-June 5th 2009 (Season 4) This season the Dukes tried to bounce back after a 29 win season. Backup Maria Madding was promoted to starter. The Dukes traded captain Henrik Quarnstrom for Jon Allgaeir, a future 90+ player. They signed Kristopher Vanderweide to a one year 13M deal to fill the void. They also acquired future #1 sniper Jack Palafox. They finished with a 44-28 record, and Vanderweide won the Platinum Playmaker (3rd Degree). Jack Plafox finished with 24 goals and 40 points. The Dukes were knocked out in the second round. Maria Madding said this after game 3 "We had a good rebound season, we did good." June 19th-July 9 2009 (Season 5) This was the Dukes first all level league. They finished 10th place, with a 33-39 record, 2 wins out of 8th place. This also maybe have been the Dukes lowest scoring season, with Jack Palafox and Cory Widdows leading the team with 42 points each. Cory Widdows also won the 2nd degree quarterback jacket. July 19th- August 9th 2009 (Season 6) This was called the Dukes "comeback season" by Head Coach Matthew Mocco. The Dukes joined a level 1 league, with very good results. Finishing first place, 7 wins ahead of 2nd place with a 51-21 record. They signed playmaker Christian Smyers to a 2 year deal, he finished the season with 60 points, leading the team. He also won the Platinum Playmaker Award (3rd degree). Dukes sniper Jack Palafox won the Silver Sniper award (also 3rd degree) with 34 goals. This was Maria Madding's best season by far, finishing with a remarkable 1.57 GAA. He had another amazing 1.47 GAA in the playoffs. The Dukes, unfortunately, lost the final to The koivu. On the brightside, they were promoted to Level 2 for the second time,also the Dukes first 50 win season. "There were alot of positives this season" checker Porter Jovanivich stated, he finished with 11 goals and 37 points. "Goaltending was just fantastic, our defense was the top in the league, and our offense was amazing. Smelly (Smyers) and Fox (Palafox) led the team, they were definitley the MVP's this season, along with Maddy." Unsung hero Cory Widdows captain'd the team to their first dominance trophy, he also won the leader's torch. August 25th-September 15th 2009 (Season 7) During the Dukes 24 day off-seaason, Dukes manager Vysonic made alot of moves revamping the teams offense. Acquiring Playmaker Trevor Scholze, and Power Forward Ron Malson, and Offensive Defenseman Tomas Das, who notably made the defense's offensive side alot better. However, the offense didn't show, with the team finishing 6th in league scoring. And 6th in the league standings, with an even 36-36 record. This was a level 2 league though, so Dukes fans weren't suprised with this, "Its okay, this league has alot of good teams. We'll win the Metro Cup baby!" exclaimed one fan of the Dukes, just outisde The Castle before game 2 vs The Georgian Bay Giants. They did not win the Metro Cup, after being knocked out in the first round. "We have to work on somethings, we're young and hungry. We'll do better next season". Dukes rookie Vincent Pullis stated. 'Staff The Duke's current Staff roster. 'All-Time Records' The Dukes All-Time records in the Regular Season, Playoffs, Medallions and Shinnys. Regular Season Stats Playoff Stats Shinny Stats Current Team Roster The table below shows the current roster of The Regina Riders.